Have you seen my hat?
by StormyFlame
Summary: Tyson is positive that someone has stolen his hat and hid it from him. He will stop at nothing to get it back even if that means stalking poor strangers and going live on the radio. Random oneshot, TyKa.


**SF: **Hiya guys!! Another oneshot posted for you : ) this one is a bit more random than my other fics. It's attempted humour hehe, and Tyson has lost his hat. Oh well ; ) This just a pointless fic that I felt like writing, it's probably no good but hey. Please review so i can find out!!!

**TYSON:** But it's mine! 'asks random person if they have seen his hat' Hey come back here I asked you a question 'chases the poor person'

**SF:** Hmm. o.k? Weird… on with the fic please R&R

**Warnings: **contains swearing, randomness, and some yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa a bit of MaRe

**Summary: **Tyson is positive that someone has stolen his hat and hid it from him. He will stop at nothing to get it back even if that means stalking poor strangers and going live on the radio. Random oneshot, TyKa.

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

"KAIIIII," Tyson shouted through the Dojo, "HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAT?" _'Where is everyone, first my hat disappears, then Kai and Gramps too'_ Tyson complained to himself. "KAI, GRAMPS?" Tyson called again. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kai reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee.

"Kai there you are, why didn't you answer me?" Tyson asked. "Hn." Came the cold reply. Tyson rolled his eyes, "Kai love, have you seen my hat?" He asked sweetly. "No Tyson, I haven't seen your hat!" Kai muttered. "Hm ok then." Tyson said walking over to his lover and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I'm goin out, see ya later!" He told the older teen. Kai lazily waved, still reading his papers. Once Tyson was outside, "I WILL find my hat, I'll look everywhere for it!" Tyson said. Keeping to his word, he ran down the road. His school was starting a little later that day at 1:00pm till 4:00pm instead of the usual 9:00am till 4:00pm.

_'Wonder what they're doin at school today, oh well I need to find my hat'_ Tyson thought. Tyson was up quite early for once, it was 9:30am. "Hmm where should I go first, the bus! People will be going to work. Some one there must have seen my hat." He stated, dashing to the bus stop. Once he got there, he saw the bus driving away.

"Ahh." He cried running after it. Once the bluenett was next to the bus, people were watching him oddly. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAT?" Tyson shouted, hoping the people would hear him. Most of them shook their heads. Others just looked at him like he was some insane and crazy fool.

Tyson slowed then came to a stop, catching his breath. He sighed, "No luck there either." Once Tyson walked down the road, he saw someone walk past. "They look evil enough to have my hat!" "Hey, you." Tyson complained pointing his finger at the pedestrian. The stranger stopped glaring at Tyson. The boy was about his age and a bit taller with jeans and a top on.

"What's your problem, stopping me in the street?" the boy growled. "Have you seen my hat, I bet you have it!" Tyson said walking up to the boy. "Man, I should kick you're a…" He was cut off as a shady figure stepped in front of Tyson in a defensive way. "You'll kick his what?" The new comer asked, towering the other teen.

"I… I'll, don't worry, he's not worth my time!" The boy said stalking away angrily. "What do you think you're doing, you almost got beaten up." Kai murmured tilting up Tyson's chin and placing a feathery soft kiss on the midnight haired boy's lips. "Hehe, I was looking for my hat, I was o.k!" Tyson replied trying to reassure his lover.

"Hmm o.k. Ty just be more careful. I'm goin to Chief's, he's doing my blade. So I'll see you later o.k." Kai said. "Sure love, see ya later." Tyson said waving then running back towards the dojo. "People look at me or talk to me like they don't know what my hat looks like, so I need to make posters." Tyson claimed, racing to his room and drawing a picture.

When he was finished, he looked at his creation and it was actually really good. "That's what you get for taking art at school!" Tyson said grinning. He then ran straight to the mall with his picture. "Man I'm happy Kai makes me jog miles with him every weekend or I wouldn't be able to run all over the place." Tyson said whilst panting.

He walked up to a small group of people at the entrance of the mall. "Have you seen my hat?" He asked them, holding the picture up. "No, sorry kid we haven't seen it." A man said, the people around him said the same thing. "Oh, how long am I gonna be looking for?" Tyson asked no one in particular, pouting.

He saw a girl walk down the stairs "Hey wait." He shouted to her. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Tyson franticly hurtling for her. In sudden fright of what the boy wanted, she sprinted down the stairs then out of the fire exit. "WAIT!" Tyson cried chasing the innocent girl. He got to the stairs the girl had ran down, but had forgot they were there stumbling and rolling down until he crashed at the bottom,

"OUCH MY ASS!" He shouted rubbing his backside. The girl was long gone by the time he got up. "BARBEQUE!" A voice randomly shouted. 'THUD' Tyson had been squashed by the idiot who had decided it would be fun to yell out barbeque then jump on the person at the bottom of the stairs rubbing his ass. "OW, get the fuck off!" He said throwing the person to the side of him.

Tyson was about to punch the guy but refrained himself as he saw that it was the hyper blond, Max. The bluenett stood up, brushing himself off. "Max what are ya trying to do buddy, kill me?" Tyson said grinning, he helped Max of the floor. "Haha, hiya Ty I was in the mall then saw you, so decided to jump on you." Max replied

"Yelling barbeque… o.k." Tyson said giving Max a weird look "What did Rei give you this time. He should stop 'treating' you so much, ah." Tyson asked the hyper blond. "Erm, chocolate, crisps, coke, sweets and some other stuff, I can't remember." Max replied smiling. "So Maxi are ya gonna help me find my hat? I lost it." Tyson asked.

"Sorry Ty I would ya know, but I kinda have a date with Rei Rei. Were going to the movies." Max replied winking. "Uh, Good for you Maxi, but please lay off the sugar next time." Tyson replied. "O.k. Buddy see ya later." Max said smiling, then bounded off down the hall. "Hm where would my hat be?" Tyson complained, he walked out a fire exit then decided to go to the café.

"Have you seen my hat?" He shouted through the window of a shoe shop, showing them the picture of his lost hat. Some of them laughed, others shook their heads mouthing sorry. Tyson stalked down the road, his head hanging low. "I'll never find my poor hat." He sulked.

"Hey I know, the radio station, they can broadcast that it's missing." He cried, jumping in the air, then running to their local radio station. Once he was at the huge glass doors the bluenet walked in confidently. "Hi, I need to report a missing member of the family on the radio please." He told the secretary. "Oh my gosh you poor thing, I'll talk to the D.J and will make a booking for you." She replied, typing a little.

"Yeah and it needs to be after school because I need to go there first." He said to the woman. "O.k. sweetie, you may come back at 6:30pm." She replied smiling. "Thank you, bye." He said then ran back through the doors. "I need to get to the café." He muttered to himself. He jogged to the café coming to a stop outside, out of breath.

He ordered a cup of tea then sat down alone to drink it. _'This is getting really annoying. I will find my hat though.'_ He silently vowed. When he was done, Tyson stood on the table then shouted out randomly, "HAS ANYONE SEEN THIS HAT?" Most people shook their heads saying no then went back to what they were doing, as if what the bluenet was doing was normal.

"Argh." He growled gripping his hair and violently tugging at it. "Crap, I'm supposed to be meeting the others for school now." He murmured then walked off towards Kenny's house. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAT?" He screamed at a man walking past,

the man threw his coffee in the air in fright then jogged down the road away from the crazy teen. "What did I do?" Tyson questioned, then shrugged and carried on down the road. "KEEEENNY." He called outside the brunet's window, "Where's my hat?" He called. Suddenly Tyson was drenched as water was thrown at him from the window.

"Ahh, ice… cold ice…" He whined. "Tyson shut up about your stupid hat, NOW!" Kai bellowed from the window, Hillary and Kenny leaned out soon after, laughing at the wet teen. "Kaaaai, why'd you get me wet?" He ranted "Because you won't shut up about that bloody hat." Kai replied grinning.

"Well any way, we're going to school when Max and Rei get here from their film. So stop going on about your hat love." He added. "Hmm, for now Kai." The bluenet softly spoke. "Hey guys." Rei said as he walked up the path. Kenny, Hillary, Kai and Tyson were standing there. "Man what happened to you?" Rei asked Tyson who was still soaked.

"They threw water at me because I keep asking where my hat is! Have you seen my hat Rei?" he replied. "No Tyson I haven't, have you asked Maxi?" the neko questioned. "Yeah he hasn't seen it either." Tyson pouted. "Haha well keep looking round." He added.

They all walked to school together a little while after their chatting. "So how were the movie guys?" Hillary asked. "It was great and so funny." Max replied giggling. Then they went into a conversation about it. "Have you seen my hat?" Tyson asked a little girl who was looking through a window.

She looked at Tyson for a second with big brown eyes, and then burst out on tears. "Tyson! What are you doing?" Kai argued Grabbing Tyson and pulling him away from the frightened child. "Mooommy." She cried, clutching her bear. "Shit run." Rei said then they all bolted down the street.

"That was too close, Tyson will you stop that!" Rei complained slowing to a walk. "Sorry Rei but I really, really want to find my hat." Tyson replied scowling, the others could tell he was getting aggravated. "Shh Ty, you'll find it honest." Kai murmured into the younger teen's ear, kissing him on the lips, hoping it would calm his lover down.

Luckily it did, Tyson slung his arms around Kai's neck kissing the boy back. "When you two are done, were going to be late." Kenny stated, tapping his foot impatiently. The two parted blushing slightly then finished their walk to school. "Ah I've got maths with Maxi and Hillary. It's so boring!" Tyson muttered.

"I've got English with Rei and Kenny." Kai included. They all stomped off to their lessons annoyed at what they had. "Hey miss can I ask a question?" Tyson asked the teacher half way through their lesson. Max and Hillary started shaking their heads mouthing no, but the teacher let him anyway…

Tyson was standing out in the corridor, on his own, listening to the lesson taking place in his classroom. He had been sent out for disrupting the lesson by asking if anyone had seen his hat, whilst the teacher was still teaching.

"Why did I get thrown out just for asking that, I think it is totally relevant to maths, my hat (one) is missing (takeaway zero) so one takeaway zero equals zero. Zero hats!" Tyson stated,

thinking he was extra intelligent. He smiled to himself 'I need to tell my teacher this, and then she will regret throwing me out, and wasting my valuable learning time.' He thought smugly.

Another lesson went by and Tyson had been given four detentions, one for disrupting maths, one for saying his lost hat resembled maths, another for disrupting geography for the same reason, and then another for saying his hat had probably been moved to another geographical place so it resembled geography.

"Tyson this is getting ridiculous, you have had four detentions in the last two hours." Hillary argued, Kai rolled his eyes and the others grinned. They were in the canteen waiting for their food, and Tyson kept going on and on about his poor hat.

"Tyson please leave it." Kai argued, even max was getting pissed off and started eating his t-shirt (literally). The bladebreakers had finally started to believe Tyson had shut up after they sat down, when… "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY HAT?" He screamed out as loud as he could, from his position standing on the table.

Most people began laughing HARD as it was hilarious having someone stand on a table shouting something like that out. "WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING, HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAT?" He screamed out again, if it was possible, everyone laughed harder, some people laughing so hard they, dropped their food, rolled on the floor, fell over, knocked things over, nearly suffocated and more.

Well there was only one way of describing it, chaos, everywhere. The bladebreakers on the other hand weren't laughing, they were down right embarrassed. "Tyson get off there now." Kai bit. Tyson looked at his lover innocently. Then jumped down, being dragged away by his friends.

They were so embarrassed that they decided to leave school, even Kenny. "There is no way I can face anyone after that scene." Kai growled. He was dragging Tyson along roughly. "Ouch Kai, I didn't mean to embarrass you all. I'm sorry." Tyson apologised.

Tyson please, you have done enough damage, just leave it." Kai hissed. The bluenet hung his head looking as guilty and upset as he could. "Tyson I know you better than anyone, you're not as innocent as you pretend to be." Kai complained smirking. Tyson blushed furiously

"I…I, shut up Kai." He stuttered, knowing what Kai was referring to. The two bladers eventually quit arguing and everyone decided to go to the dojo to chill out, but they kicked Tyson out as he was annoying them about his hat. "I hate hats, I never ever want to see one again." Kai growled, trying to calm himself so he didn't attack his lover.

Tyson walked down the road slowly, "They're all so mean to me. But wait till I find my hat, they'll be happy again, this makes me more determined to find it. Thank you new inspiration." He muttered to himself. After an hour of walking, "Oh yeah the radio station…" He trailed, taking off into a run as he approached the station.

Once in there he was taken up to the broadcasting room. "Well here we have a young boy here to ask about a missing family member, please keep your ears open as you might know where they are." A voice spoke. Guess who happened to be listening to the radio at the time… You guessed it, the bladebreakers.

"Oh no a missing person, turn it up." Hillary said, Rei did as she asked then they all sat round the radio patiently. "Hi, I consider this to mean a lot to me so please I'm begging you listen out for me." He started. "It's small and it has two colours (I can't really remember the colour so…)

and it means a lot to me, so can you tell me… HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAT?" He screamed down the mike. Kai glared as hard as he could at the radio, hoping it would blow up. There was a lot of bashing around heard and someone shouting where's my hat over and over then it went blank.

After a while someone came back on air and furiously apologised about that and that it wouldn't happen again. Tyson had been grabbed by security and thrown out of the studio, landing in the mud. Tyson trudged home, wet and muddy.

When he got in the dojo Kai launched at him trying to smack him in the face, but stopped when he realised that Tyson was crying. "Ty?" He whispered. The others were glaring at the teen, "I've embarrassed everyone, and made so many enemies of my friends. I'm useless." Tyson cried.

"Shh, no your not you just terrorise people is all, just because we get a little annoyed, doesn't mean we don't like you. Look at me for example, you have pissed me off so much today but I don't love you any less." He told the bluenet, pulling him into a hug.

Tyson cried for a little longer then pulled away saying he was o.k. and that he was getting a glace of water. Kai glanced at him worriedly but let him go. "We have been a bit hard of him, he is obsessed with that damn hat." Kai spoke. The others looked away ashamed, then scowled.

"MY HAT!" A cry was heard. Kai's look was now so deathly that it could kill an army. Tyson ran in the living room, "My hat, it was in the laundry basket." He said cheerfully. "What?" He questioned, everyone was glaring at him looking ready to kill.

"You mean to say that you have embarrassed us and yourself and wasted all our time and education, and you fucking hat was in the laundry basket?" Kai seethed. "Uh, yeah?" Tyson replied looking innocent again, edging backwards.

"Tyson Granger, if you don't run NOW! I'll pull out a long ass knife, and you will put your shoes on so god damn fast you'll get fucking shoe burn." Kai growled, his eyes shut so he wouldn't attack the boy. That was enough to make Tyson turn on his heels and run as fast as he could.

"TYSON!" Kai screamed taking after the boy, following him through the city. "Wow, tonight's gonna be a long night." Max said then turned the TV on so they could all watch a film, letting Tyson and Kai run wild through the city.

**SF:** So how was that pointless randomness hehe good or bad? Please review and I might write more oneshots or other fics : D This was quite a funny fic to make in the end what do you think?


End file.
